


蜥趾龙、死星以及和亲纪实

by woailafang



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, 大纲文, 脑洞很大
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 14:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16724808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woailafang/pseuds/woailafang
Summary: 奎刚·金&欧比-旺·肯诺比安纳金·天行者X帕德梅·艾米达拉 提及





	1. Chapter 1

蜥趾龙、死星以及和亲纪实

很久很久以前，有一个非常小的星系，这个星系里，ABCD扇区归属于绝地共和国，EFGH扇区归属于西斯帝国。  
是的，设定就这么草率。

两边从刚刚突破光速起就互相看不顺眼，从光子鱼雷还要外壳起就打仗，和平年代边境也摩擦不断。  
打呀打呀，绝地共和国觉得事情不能这样下去，特别是他们的最高委员会武士团大师尤达，觉得相互仇视，不利于星系可持续发展。  
于是他就派人给西斯帝国的现任皇帝帕尔帕庭传话，说咱歇歇吧，停火谈判。  
帕尔帕廷皇帝接到通讯之后，觉得非常可行。他正在建造一个牛逼武器，名字叫做死星，建完之后灭一个星球和掐一个烟头差不多，哔哔哔就能把四个扇区里的绝地武士们消灭得干干净净。  
死星建造需要点时间，总这样打来打去，调不出足够的资源。谈判停火，正合他意。  
但这样轻易接受，岂不是显得西斯帝国害怕战争？于是他忠诚的徒弟摩尔给他出了个狗屁倒灶的主意，为难一下绝地圣殿，顺便拖延拖延停火时间。  
于是，尤达大师接到了这样一封通讯。  
亲爱的尤达大师，我觉得停火非常旺德福，但现在琐事繁多抽不出时间谈判，不然这样，咱们按照古老的规矩来，和亲解决。  
你诚恳的，西斯帝国皇帝，帕尔帕廷。

从现状来看，和亲完全不可操作，绝地共和国根本没有皇室，也就没有公主或者皇子可以联姻。西斯帝国倒是有皇室，但皇室就是帕尔帕庭这根N代单传的独苗本人，和他结婚自动变皇后，想得美。

帕尔帕庭一面督促死星建造，一面悠闲的等着绝地回绝他的提议，好借此发作一番。  
很快，他等的回信到了。  
亲爱的西斯帝国帕尔帕廷皇帝，和亲非常ok，人在路上。你的朋友，绝地大师尤达。  
帕尔帕廷迫不得已临时号召，他许多忠实的属下都表示愿意接手这个烂摊子以及他义子的身份，好好折磨折磨娇弱的绝地新娘。

很快，绝地武士团的送亲船到了，大家翘首以盼。  
一位人高马大、一米九几的绝地大师从舷梯上走下来。  
然后就没有然后了，绝地大师独自驾驶飞船来的。  
于是大家忍不住就问了，你哪位？新娘在哪里？  
绝地大师淡定的回答，我是绝地武士奎刚·金，我就是和亲的人选。至于新娘，什么新娘，你们也没说要新娘呀。

面对绝地胡子大汉，原本摩拳擦掌的属下瞬间都有了一大堆不适宜结婚的理由，捏着鼻子告退，皇帝陛下烦闷不已。  
他让摩尔去立即找一个合适的人选，否则就去自己结婚填坑。摩尔焦虑了一阵，很快想起来，有个几年前从绝地地盘捡来的战利品，现在正在皇宫里干农活喂蜥趾龙。  
于是小农夫欧比-旺·肯诺比摇身一变，成了西斯大帝的义子。他被一群不认识的人好一通折腾，刷洗得干干净净，套上礼服，带到奎刚面前。  
“行啦，这就是你的联姻对象，西斯大帝的义子，叫……你叫什么来着？”  
“欧比-旺·肯诺比。”小家伙肯定没超过十八岁，眨巴着大眼睛不知所措：“你们要我嫁人？可我是男的呀。”  
“我们要你娶他，别像个傻子，真丢西斯的脸。”

婚礼如期举行。  
西斯的服装设计师接到严令，昧着良心给奎刚做了一套加加加大女装礼服，非得给绝地大师一个下马威。  
奎刚拿到这一套上下件收腰大摆的礼服，无比淡定，这看着和绝地武士的束腰外衣差不太多。  
他把上衣系好，一片式的裙子抖开往肩头一披，穿着自己的旧裤子旧鞋，系上旧腰带，挂好光剑。  
设计师推门进来的时候看见的就是这么个辣眼睛的画面。蕾丝长裙被当成了披风，低胸领口衬着巴掌宽的护心毛，走动起来虎虎生风，加上及地头纱更是庞大。  
这是个女装打不倒的铁血真汉子。  
观礼嘉宾们也有同样的感受。他们目瞪口呆的看着绝地大师像座移动的布料山以前所未有的速度穿过广场就位，身边的欧比旺喘得像个风箱。奎刚比他高太多，一步能有他两步大，追得太辛苦。

奎刚觉得有些好笑，婚礼的一切程序都加速进行，马不停蹄的把新人送进洞房，好像绝地武士会吃人。  
其实是他披着蕾丝斗篷的画面实在不宜久看。  
奎刚进了房间就开始解礼服，他还有事情要办。脱到一半，想起身边还有个人。  
他的结婚对象明显被吓着了，双手抱胸。奎刚走过去，忍不住摸了摸他的脑袋。  
“你叫欧比旺，是吗？”奎刚把他推到了床边，让他坐下：“我是绝地武士奎刚·金，看来我们要相处一阵了。现在我还有点事，你先睡。”  
小家伙滋溜一下钻进了被窝里。  
绝地大师出门侦查死星去了，难不成真的来和亲的？

转眼到了第二天的庆祝宴会，桌边没给奎刚准备椅子。当然不会了，满大厅的正阴恻恻的等着看笑话呢，他们打算把奎刚真的当成妻子来对待。  
谁知事情完全不像预计般发展。奎刚牵着他的丈夫，他的小农夫欧比旺进来后，径直走到了唯一一把椅子旁一屁股坐下，然后让欧比旺坐在他腿上。这个动作从他们俩的体型差来看还是很和谐的。  
不过，这可真是无礼的行为。奎刚左看右看强行解释说，我们绝地不讲究这个。  
你可拉倒吧，西斯又不是没见过活的绝地大师，哪一个不是谱比天高？  
从顶头上司到打杂集体单身的大家纷纷用谴责的目光看着他。在这种清香四溢的压力下，奎刚有点坐不住，他把欧比旺抱下来，敷衍的躬了躬身说打算告退。  
然后他抄起桌上的一大盘子努纳鸡肉，一盘子蓝奶冻，还塞了一壶茶在欧比旺手上，拔腿就走，谢啦，他和欧比旺都还饿着呢。  
帕尔帕廷吃了他这辈子最窝火的一顿饭。

奎刚把一脸懵逼抱着茶壶的欧比旺带回了房间，开始吃东西垫肚子。  
欧比旺正是长身体的时候，饭量之大令人叹服，一不留神，小家伙捶着胸口咳嗽了两声，应该是被噎住了，下一秒就直接伸手隔空抓来个杯子。  
原力在上，他的结婚对象是个力敏。  
奎刚开始拐着弯儿的套话。小农夫欧比旺一点心机没有，该说的不该说的全都说了。  
闹了半天，他是西斯打仗误抓来的。年龄小，所以没被杀掉，分配去了皇宫杂务司干好几年农活了，本职是养蜥趾龙，因为他特别讨动物喜欢。  
奎刚说，我看你骨骼精奇是修行原力的材料，等我办完事儿跟我回去吧。

三天后，绝地大师给留了张纸条，说他带着欧比旺回门去了。两个人还骑跑了皇宫里的蜥趾龙。  
死星基地惨遭无人机袭击，本来就没搭多少，现在烧得剩个架子。  
不久后，西斯皇帝帕尔帕廷收了一封散伙通讯。  
尊敬的皇帝陛下，我决定去绝地倒插门侦察敌情，不回来了，再见。  
你的义子，欧比-旺·肯诺比。

十年后，第二颗死星勉强建了一半，绝地又说和亲。  
帕尔帕廷表示，和亲可以，你们必须要送新娘过来。绝地送来了真正的皇族后裔，美丽的帕德梅公主拐走了西斯大帝培养了十年的继承人达斯维达。  
帕尔帕庭皇帝又收了第二封署名安纳金·天行者的散伙信，随信还附上了有码晒娃相册。  
死星又被炸了，气人。


	2. Chapter 2

　　蜥趾龙、死星以及和亲纪实·隔壁宇宙  
　　  
　　  
　　很久很久以前，有一个非常小的星系，这个星系里，ABCD扇区归属于西斯帝国，EFGH扇区归属于绝地共和国。  
　　发现和第一集的区别了吗？是的，本篇属于隔壁宇宙，有那么一点点不一样，见下文。  
　　设定就这么草率。  
　　  
　　达斯·泰拉纳斯AKA杜库伯爵有一个持续性的麻烦，而且愈演愈烈，这个大麻烦就像他屁股上的刺，扎肉里拔也拔不出来。  
　　刺还是当初他自己亲手扎进去的，怨谁。  
　　言归正传，这事最初和钱有关。  
　　自己作为帝国二把手，上面陪着一个任性妄为的皇帝陛下，下面跟着一群天天要穿衣吃饭的造粪机，就算他富有四海，日积月累的这样花下来，也到了捉襟见肘的时候。  
　　钱么是有的，固定资产卖了西斯帝国就只能的等着坐吃山空，而流动资金真没有。  
　　杜库今天一上班，就接了皇帝陛下一道手谕，命令他马上支些钱来，好继续建他的宝贝死星，这个窟窿还没填完，门外蹭蹭蹭又进来一个，拿腔拿调的鞠了个躬：“阁下，演习预算不够了。”  
　　既然他不能让皇帝陛下和屁股发生任何联系，那这一个就是刺本人。  
　　他亲手培养寄予厚望的继承人奎刚·金。  
　　皇帝陛下的死星烧钱，自己的继承人不但没有开源节流，反而培养出了三大爱好。  
　　种树、开动物园、以及穷兵黩武。  
　　前两条没有问题，帝国可以负担得起。但最后一条的问题很大，他们在非战争时期，金将军隔三差五的搞军事演习，大大增加了扇区间紧张形势，还非常烧钱。  
　　是的，前面说过，建死星建得没钱了。  
　　都是我的错。伯爵大人往办公室的豪华办公椅上一坐，头痛欲裂。娃的妈妈走得早，我没把孩子带好。  
　　创业初期所有人都很忙，小奎虽然乖，但有一个毛病，没人陪就躲着偷偷哭，杜库只好在工作期间让他从早到晚看抱着电子屏看抗绝神剧，等回过神来的时候，好好的孩子已经变成了舞刀弄枪的暴力儿童。  
　　窗外奎刚骑着一头蜥趾龙威风凛凛的呼啸而过，手上挥舞着预算单子，新一轮的军事演习，冤孽。  
　　杜库不是没有试着和奎刚谈这个问题，但人家义正辞严，绝地西斯势不两立，现在不打仗不代表永远不打仗，兵不练不精。何况停战前的那些武器都快到保质期了，这是在去库存，为帝国减轻负担。  
　　对于这番歪理，皇帝陛下深以为然，死星要建，军事演习也要继续，奎刚还多了个将军头衔，变少的只有伯爵大人的头发。  
　　愁啊。  
　　杜库把所有的心腹都叫到办公室来，乌泱泱百十号人。  
　　重点只有一个，钱。  
　　大家都不说话了。来钱之法，无非就是开源节流，开源是真的不能开了，生意做到宇宙边缘，采矿星球整颗卖，税收到下个世纪，努纳鸡脚杆杆都上刮油。  
　　为今之计只有节流。  
　　厕纸一次只许两格之类的蚊子脚已经无济于事，最大开销是皇帝陛下和金将军，肯定不能把皇帝陛下节掉。  
　　一阵沉默之后，旁边充当背景墙的某白兵勇敢发言，男人一结婚有可能变得恋家，不如咱给将军娶个老婆吧。  
　　杜库伯爵头都不抬说谁的馊主意滚着出去，他不知道带着老婆去军事演习啊。  
　　狗头军师自有妙计。  
　　白兵说，咱给他娶个不能带去军事演习的，娶个不怕他的，武力值高的。  
　　杜库抬头。  
　　咱们不是一直在和绝地谈永久合约的事情吗，不如和亲，给殿下娶个绝地老婆。  
　　  
　　奎刚作为当事人是西斯帝国里最后一个知道婚事安排的，他愿意吗，当然不愿意，但皇帝陛下说了，这门亲事有利于扇区间和平，通俗说就是死星快建完了麻痹对手准备搞事，不结也得结。  
　　奎刚说伟大的陛下那我能提点要求吗？皇帝大手一挥恩准了。  
　　杜库站在一边看着奎刚一脸正经就知道他要使坏，赶紧补充，只能提基本要求，奇葩条件对方可不会答应。  
　　奎刚说没问题，我只有三点要求。  
　　第一要人类，跨种族婚姻不成。  
　　杜库同意，不算苛刻。  
　　第二要年龄25岁以上的，小娃儿不要没意思。  
　　杜库点头，很合理可以接受。  
　　奎刚说第三点要求，我要个处子，香香甜甜纯纯洁洁的那种。  
　　这条有点奇怪，但杜库也没听出有什么陷阱，点头说也没问题。  
　　奎刚蹭一下站起来，满意的拍拍灰走了。  
　　金将军个高腿长，步子大频率快，几秒钟就没了踪影。  
　　杜库隐隐约约有种被坑的感觉。  
　　等回到官邸开联席会议拟定详细条约的时候，伯爵大人才明白这坑挖在了哪儿。  
　　狗头军师惊恐到变形。  
　　大人，这条件不行啊！绝地号称跟着原力走，只要看对眼不拘年龄种族性别都可以谈恋爱，人类数量不多还特别受欢迎，哪还有什么25岁以上的处子！  
　　防不胜防。  
　　  
　　和亲请求传往绝地，友邦惊诧。  
　　最高委员会闭门商讨，尤达大师拍板，可以，我看见了原力的意志。  
　　但把武士们召集起来开大会一问……年轻一代鸦雀无声。  
　　一个都没有吗？  
　　是的，一个都没有。  
　　年轻一代的私生活可丰富了。  
　　欧比旺毫无危机意识的抠手，我还是，但我24，年龄不够。  
　　此言一出举座皆惊，大家抓住了其中一个重点，欧比旺还是？基-阿迪-芒迪大师是他都不可能是吧！那么说……  
　　人群中的加伦和昆兰突然发现自己莫名其妙的变成了关注对象。  
　　关注的位置在脐下三寸。  
　　原力中充斥着窃窃私语。  
　　加伦爆发了。  
　　我功能很健全！我他妈每天搞完绝地修行，还要去上飞行课，蜡烛两头烧，我有个屁功夫和他搞！  
　　昆兰腰背挺直眼观鼻鼻观心，活脱脱一张表情包——还是不了.jpg。  
　　男的没有，那……大家又纷纷把目光转向了班特和希瑞。  
　　班特微笑，我性别不对。  
　　希瑞臭脸，欧比旺性别不对。  
　　在一片八卦声中，温度大师油光锃亮的脑袋转了过来，众人皆醉他独醒，抓住了另一个重点。  
　　肯诺比学徒，我记得你的生日是在下个月吧。  
　　哦豁。  
　　温杜大师目光炯炯。  
　　全体都有，把他给我关到宿舍去，关单间，下个月一满25岁直接送走，结婚前所有带某功能的，通通不准靠近。  
　　欧比旺被七手八脚的架出去老远还能听见他的嚷嚷。  
　　我为绝地立过功！我为共和国流过血！你们不能这样！快放开我！我要见尤达大师！我要见尤达大师！  
　　尤达扑棱了一下耳朵，从屁股下掏出量子通讯仪，小爪子摁得飞快。  
　　和亲对象在路上了，请查收。  
　　最高委员会的大师们在心里松了一口气。  
　　年龄要求只有下限，没有上限。  
　　他们年轻的时候，圣殿规矩严，说起来都是泪。  
　　  
　　欧比旺没住两天，他的朋友们就组成了一个探监团过来送牢饭，带去不少好吃的，众人围着栅栏聊天打屁，毫无危机意识。  
　　欧比旺边啃肉排边说不知道自己的结婚对象长什么样？提出这种奇葩条件想必是个事多的。  
　　加伦说你想通了？决定为圣殿奉献贞操了？  
　　欧比旺一口肉噎在喉咙口上不去下不来。  
　　离得最近的希瑞伸长胳膊隔着栅栏给欧比旺灌果汁急救，动作活像拿拨火棍通厕所。  
　　班特顺口安抚道可能是对方憧憬爱情，想要一生一世一双人呢。  
　　昆兰不鸣则已，一鸣惊人。  
　　喜欢处子还有可能是因为阳痿，想找个没经验的。  
　　绝地人总是不吝用最大的恶意揣测西斯。  
　　  
　　奎刚得知绝地那边竟然找到了符合条件的和亲对象觉得十分惊奇。  
　　按情报怎么都不可能有符合的，人类种族受欢迎到四肢被砍了五次都能找着对象。  
　　但这位偏就是个年满25周岁纯纯洁洁的处子，从没谈过恋爱。  
　　完了。  
　　金将军一拍大腿。  
　　想必是个丑八怪。  
　　  
　　  
　　注：与@Cégeste聊天打屁出的脑洞，不一定有后续。


	3. Chapter 3

　　（二）  
　　  
　　绝地的送亲船外人头攒动，奎刚隔着十八丈远瞄了一眼。  
　　人脸比光剑开关还小，什么都看不清。  
　　但中间的应该就是他的“绝地新娘”，明显是个男的。  
　　金将军悔不当初。  
　　  
　　等到了举行典礼那天，站他旁边的人全程兜帽，就露出个下巴尖儿来。  
　　凭良心说，这个小下巴长得还是不错的，看身形也是个年轻人。  
　　金将军摸摸胡子。  
　　就是矮了点，绝地不会送个孩子过来充数吧。  
　　但不管是不是，不敢露脸想必是猜测成真了。  
　　金将军痛心疾首，纠集同僚们借酒消愁，一醉方休。  
　　  
　　因此，明明相处了好几天，金将军也没真正看清欧比旺长得啥样，以至于新婚第二天一早，被迷迷糊糊从被窝里钻出来的绝地糖衣炮弹轰了个正着。  
　　糖衣炮弹还捏着鼻子嫌弃他宿醉的酒味以及穿鞋子上床。  
　　简直反了！我要退亲。  
　　金将军咬牙切齿，这嫩生生小脸蛋怎么看也没有二十五。  
　　欧比旺说，我确实二十五了，前几天才满的。  
　　奎刚说年龄问题不算，你长这么好看不可能没谈过恋爱。  
　　欧比旺挠挠脸颊怪不好意思的。  
　　奎刚暴起，没在夸你！问你话呢！  
　　欧比旺正襟危坐。  
　　我确实没谈过，但也没什么办法可以检验。这样吧，绝地的第二人选是梅斯·温杜大师，和谈期间你应该见过，不如送我回去换他来，年满二十五岁的人类种族绝地处子，童叟无欺。  
　　奎刚调动大脑记忆。  
　　人群中钻出一个光头。  
　　金将军连连摆手。  
　　还是不了.jpg  
　　  
　　毕竟是婚假期间，奎刚难得一见的坐下来认真吃了全套的传统早餐，欧比旺早就饥肠辘辘，毫不客气的连吃带喝，祭完了五脏庙才分出精神来说话。  
　　你们西斯真有意思，和亲提的什么鬼条件，正好坑中了我。  
　　欧比旺吨吨吨几口灌完了一壶奶，开始向煎肉进攻。  
　　是我提的条件，为了……  
　　奎刚紧急刹车才没把破坏和亲的阴谋说给敌对势力听。  
　　为了什么？欧比旺把手上的食物放下，很有兴趣的盯着奎刚看。  
　　金将军欲言又止，表情变幻莫测。  
　　欧比旺看着奎刚脸上一会儿青一会儿白的，心领神会，伸手拍拍奎刚的肩膀。  
　　奎刚发觉自己莫名其妙的被同情了。  
　　  
　　闲了几天，金将军开始坐不住了，决定带着小新娘去搞军事演习，再这么闲下去要出事儿。  
　　比如他觉得晨起时的欧比旺越来越可爱了。  
　　他得从其他方面发泄一下精力。  
　　杜库等的就是这个，部队刚刚出发就一状告到皇帝陛下跟前，说既然和绝地搭上关系就不能再参与军事行动。  
　　那行吧。  
　　反正金将军的爱好不止一个。  
　　   
　　欧比旺发现他的和亲对象除了穿一身黑，横看竖看都不像个西斯。  
　　比如光剑使得比他好，第一天掺合他修炼，就打得他没有还手之力，第二天莫名的变成了教学模式，把西斯那点不外传的剑法全教了。  
　　还有，对光明面生命原力造诣颇深。  
　　种树就是挖个坑、埋点土、数个一二三四五。蹭一下小苗就长起来了。  
　　开动物园就是跑到树林子里逛一圈，发现需要的动物就伸手摸，非常西斯做派，回来的时候背后跟一长串。金将军偶尔回头根据食物链把队伍拆散重组，防止发生血腥事件。  
　　最后，奎刚明显是蓝眼睛，西斯不该是黄眼睛？  
　　欧比旺越研究越不对劲，掏出通讯器直接打给了绝地最高委员会。  
　　各位大师，你们确定奎刚不是我们打入敌人内部的奸细？  
　　   
　　奎刚则发现他的和亲对象不太正常，简单说来就是心特别大。  
　　自己一时技痒教他光剑，结果教什么就学什么，而且悟性不错，学得有模有样。  
　　在动物园里什么都敢上手摸，第一次见蜥趾龙就敢爬背，还差点被鹰獒啃掉脑袋。  
　　作息规律和个小老头一样，每天除了冥想练剑，就是吃喝拉撒睡，完全没有身处西斯大本营的自觉，适应得比自己还好。  
　　以及，完全没有任何要避嫌的意思，洗澡不锁门，晚上睡觉自己去得晚，还会迷迷糊糊让出半个睡热的被窝儿来。  
　　年轻人体温很高，抱在怀里热乎乎的和个小暖炉一样。  
　　这很不利于他的身心健康。  
　　某方面的。  
　　奎刚不是没有和欧比旺讨论这件事，但还没开头，就被对方一脸同情的岔开话题。  
　　真可怜。  
　　欧比旺想。  
　　长得这么高高大大的，可惜了了。  
　　   
　　奎刚有点愁，所以他借酒浇愁。  
　　喝了没两轮身边来了一拨人，帝国冲锋队哨兵换岗，下班的这一批闹哄哄的也来喝酒。  
　　奎刚并不知道提议和亲的那一个也在这里面，毕竟穿上盔甲，所有的兵看起来都一样。  
　　要是知道，他一定不会选择这个时候征求群众意见。  
　　将军喝空了杯子，仰天长叹。  
　　我看上了一个人。  
　　周围哗啦围过来一圈。  
　　看上了绝地来的那个小武士。  
　　周围不少人的脸上挂起了“？？？”。  
　　我们几个月前连续加了一个星期班。  
　　人群中突然有一个白兵出声了。  
　　加班费还没发下来吗？奎刚还是非常关心士兵的福祉的。  
　　有发。白兵恨铁不成钢。几个月前我们加班是因为筹备你和你小武士的婚礼。  
　　奎刚茅塞顿开。  
　　   
　　当晚，洗白白的小武士还没明白过来，就被非常行动派的金将军吃干抹净了。  
　　说好的功能障碍呢。  
　　其实他也不是那么不情愿。  
　　事后，奎刚抱着欧比旺说，其实我一直有个事儿埋在心里，我觉得我不是西斯生的。你看吧，西斯这边一溜全是黄眼睛，就我俩眼睛蓝汪汪的。  
　　欧比旺说其实我也有个事儿一直没想好怎么跟你说。  
　　圣殿的消息，说很多年前绝地丢过一个幼徒候选人，大师去接的时候正好赶上西斯入侵，连孩子带母亲都被掳走。事后调查，账应该算在你们皇帝陛下头上。  
　　糖衣炮弹的眼睛眨呀眨。  
　　要不然你跟我回门去，确认一下消息真实性？  
　　   
　　三天后，杜库伯爵接了一封散伙通讯，他的继承人奎刚·金带着整个动物园跟着绝地新娘去了共和国，不回来了。  
　　信里还十分体贴的告知，既然师父为财务问题所苦，我走了就去了其中一半的开销，另一半不日将替您解决。  
　　虽然过程有点曲折，但杜库伯爵屁股上的刺总算是拔下来了。  
　　   
　　伟大的帕尔帕廷皇帝在本故事发生的全程中都在专心监督死星建造，对于和亲的事基本没有插手，以至于信息滞后，同一天按早中晚三顿接了三个坏消息。  
　　第一是该死的绝地新娘拐跑了他的徒孙，第二是死星的设计图失窃，第三是建造死星的太空船坞离奇失火。  
　　听听看，太空失火，找谁评理去，多年努力付之一炬，皇帝陛下气个倒仰，可喜可贺。  
　　  
　　  
　　END


End file.
